Cold as ice
by casper6six6
Summary: We lost the farm. Our group is even smaller now. We have a long difficult road ahead of us. How are we supposed to survive with Lori being pregnant and with winter fast approaching, with walkers all ways there, all ways hungry, all ways chasing. How am I supposed to keep my kids safe, Daryl, the group… my sanity? How? (Daryl/oc part three of like fire and ice.)
1. Month 1 All that matters

**Disclaimer: don't own walking dead. This is the six months between the end of season two and the start of season three ok.**

No one got any sleep that night and if they did, it wasn't for very long. Every time I closed my eyes, I would be back on the farm, hearing walkers growling, gun shots, and the smell of the barn burning. I wake up, gasping to catch my breath. I sit up and rub eyes, I could feel a headache coming on.

I huff and push myself back, so I could lean against the wall. It was almost morning, the sun is just barely rising. I re-tuck in the girls and cover up Anna and Carl's shoulders, before I look around at everyone.

Maggie, Beth, Hershel and Carol were all asleep, although they aren't sleeping peacefully. Lori was on the other side of Carl, she was awake, trying not to cry, her hand on her stomach. I looked away from her, seeing Glenn and T-dog were by the fire just sitting there, they look like they haven't been to sleep yet.

I look up onto the wall to see both Jack and Daryl are on watch, Jack was walking the wall with a shot gun, not real sure how I felt about that. Daryl turns around from where he was standing and looks at everyone before looking to me. 'You ok' he mouthed, I give him a small smile and nod to him, but he didn't look convinced. I could feel my eye drooping as I started into the dying fire.

I woke up when the sun started to come up over the wall, I had a terrible headache and my neck was sore, from how I slept against the wall. The girls both woke up soon after and Maggie Anna and Beth went with me to take the girls to the bathroom. Maggie and I took turns standing guard, but nothing happened. Carrying Gracie and holding Haylee's hand, we all walked back into camp, to see that everyone was up and moving around.

We packed up and walked back to the cars, and put everything away. Anna and Beth stayed with the girls, who were playing with the leaves, as the guys look over a map. I walk to my car, opening the back door and I climbed in. I unstrap the car seats and set them on the ground outside.

"What are you doing?" Daryl asked me, when he walked over to me. I was moving around the stuff in the back, trying to make as much room as possible. "Just moving stuff around, just in case we need to leave. They will have to sit on each other's laps but… you know." I tell him turning around and looking at him when he touches my side.

His hand comes up and cups my cheek and he slowly starts kissing me, his lips moving so gently against mine, I reach my arms around him, tugging lightly on his hair. We pull away from each other, when we hear someone clearing their throat. I try not to blush, when I see Glenn standing there. "Rick wants us to leave soon, so I would hurry up." he teased before walking away.

I laugh a little as I turn around and close the trunk and we start walking to the others. Daryl is going with Glenn and Maggie to go find some gas and some supplies if they can. I wasn't happy when I first heard that, but I do understand why, but it doesn't mean I like it.

After we ate some stale cereal for breakfast, they left to go find some gas. It was hard trying to distract the girls and myself, trying not to think about all the things that could go wrong. We all stayed close to the cars, we didn't want to be too far away, in case a herd came through.

It was only an hour or two, when I heard a car driving down the road. I look up to Jack, who was standing on top of Hershel's red truck, looking through the binoculars to see down the road.

"It's them." He tells us, before carefully getting down. I stand up from where I was sitting against the tree. Anna and Beth stayed with the girls, under the shade tree, while I walked over to the approaching car. I could hear them laughing and hugging each other.

"That was kind of fast." Rick said walking over and standing in front of Daryl and Glenn. "There was a car pile-up, like the highway, it's was just a few miles up the road." Daryl told him, while opening the trunk.

I look through the back window, to see it was full of stuff. Smiling, I hug both Maggie and Glenn before I made my way over to Daryl. He was whispering with Rick about something, neither looked happy. I walk slowly to them, I see Rick nod his head before turning and walking away.

Daryl met me halfway and I wrap my arms around his waist, he pulls me close and kisses my forehead. "What's wrong and don't lie." I tell him looking him straight in his eyes.

He huffed before leaning his head to mine. "Driving on the way back, we saw a herd heading towards here. We will be leaving very soon, so don't worry." He whispered to me, reassuring me when he felt me tense up. I take in a shaky breath and pull away from him. "Well let's hurry then." I tell him pulling him by his hand back to the others.

After we looked over the map, Rick chose a small town that was near here. We are just going to raid the town and move on, it is too close to the farm and the herd that was coming to feel safe. We are going to try and find a farm house like Hershel's, to stay a few days, before moving on. Rick thought it best, that we don't stay in a house for more than five days, so we don't get comfortable, or over run again.

We filled up the cars and Daryl's bike and we packed up and got on the road. I only put Gracie in her car seat, it was easier and a bit safer, only having one car seat in the way. I made sure both Haylee and Anna had on their seat belts first though.

I was in the back with Haylee and Gracie while Jack drove. We switched after we all made a pit stop, a mile or two back. We pulled over a mile away from the town, not wanting to draw the walkers. Rick, Daryl, Jack and T-dog, took the truck the rest of the way, and if it is them when they come back, they will honk three times.

Lori sat in the back seat with the girls, Anna sat behind her, in the way back in a cubby hole, that's right behind the seat, while Carl sat next to me. Maggie, Glenn, Beth, Carol and Hershel were in the other car. We stayed in the cars, not only because in was getting dark, but we were too close to the town.

The only time we left the cars, was if we had to go to the bathroom, we went in pairs, and just to be extra safe, we also locked the doors. We ate the rest of that stale cereal and some water for dinner.

Anna made some room for Gracie and her to sleep in the back. Lori pushed the car seat over for Haylee to lie against her, I gave her a smile as thanks, and she gives me one back before covering her and Haylee with a blanket.

Lori and the girls fell asleep just after the sun went down, Carl was still awake hold his gun on his lap, he looked out the windows, looking around every few minutes, so alert.

I yawned and rubbed my eyes trying to stay awake, it was dark now and hard to see. I look over at Carl to see him fast asleep, I smile and gently take his gun and put it in the cup holder next to him. I lean my head back trying hard to keep my eyes open.

I jerk awake, when I hear a car honking, Carl jumps awake as well and we look out the windows, seeing a car speeding down the road towards us. I see Daryl jumping out of the car and quickly get on his bike, starting it up.

Hershel and I hurry and start our cars, seeing the herd coming towards us, in the headlights. I flip around, after Hershel and we take off, the herd quickly disappearing from the review mirror.

I follow Hershel's tail lights, as we drove down all the back roads, where we were going I have no idea. The clock on the dash said two a.m. by the time we started to slow down and then stopping. Lori stayed in the car, while Carl and I got out and made our way to guys.

"We're all fine." Daryl tells me when I ran up to him. I hug him before hugging Jack, I check them over anyway. "We found a lot of stuff. We just got held up in a store, had a small problem, had to use are guns, that's why we had to leave so fast." Rick tells me, Hershel and Glenn while hugging Carl to his side.

"We stay in the cars for tonight, try and find a house tomorrow, and stay for a few days. Let's try and get some sleep." Rick told us, pulling Carl to the truck. Jack didn't even look at me before climbing in the truck and shutting the door behind him.

Daryl shook his head at the questioning look I gave him, he just walked to his bike and started pushing it towards my car. I look to Glenn who shrugged his shoulders at me and went back to the car with Hershel.

I open the door and climb behind the wheel, closing the door and locking it. I look in the back to see that they were all back to sleep, before looking over to Daryl. He wouldn't look at me either, something bad happened, but I'll ask tomorrow.

I hold out my hand to him and he takes it and brings it up to his mouth. He kisses my hand and keeps it close to his mouth, he takes a few deep breaths before dropping our hands. He held my hand all night as we slept, ya something bad definitely happened while they were gone.

I didn't get to ask what had happened yesterday, we got up when the sun came up and started driving, and we barely had any time to go to the bathroom before Rick wanted to leave. Jack road with Rick again, scenarios kept running through my head, what the hell happened.

Around noon we stopped and ate before taking off again, Lori driving this time, to give me a break. It was almost dark again by the time we pulled up to a house. The guys went through it quickly, we stayed in the cars until they came back out.

I set Haylee down on the ground, and then Gracie letting them run around between us. I helped Anna down, she looked very stiff from sitting for so long, I think we all were.

We didn't take much stuff into the house, Rick thought we all should stay together in the living room, close to the door and the cars. The girls were on the love seat and Lori took the couch. I rolled out my sleeping bag next to the girls, Anna laid hers next to me, and everyone else was spread out all over the living room and the hall.

I don't know if I should take my shoes off or not, if we had to quickly it would be safer. Thinking that, I retie my shoes, and I'll be keeping my gun and knife on me.

I turn to see Daryl walking up the stairs to start his watch, I'm going to find out what happened, no matter how hard I had to try and find out.

I walk up the stairs and walk to the bedroom, trying not to gag, when I see the walkers laying on the floor by the closet, now I knew why we had to stay in the living room.

I cross my arms and stand behind him, I know he knows I'm standing behind him, I see him tensing up, ok now I was pissed. Shaking my head and taking a deep breath, being pissed isn't gonna help any. I uncrossed my arms and walked up beside him, facing towards him.

"Please, please just tell me." I asked, leaning my head against his arm. He sighed and leaned his head against the window. "We had some trouble, he almost got bit." He whispered so quietly that I almost didn't hear it, almost.

I push away from him and cover my mouth, staring at him in shock. I feel a bit dizzy, so I lean down, my hands on my knees trying to take deep breaths, he touches the back of my head, moving slowly down my back. "I know… I know. But hearing it just… just makes it real. I don't know." I said standing straight, me pulls me to him and I hug him, holding him so tight.

I sigh, pushing away from him, wiping the stray tear that fell. "You ok?" he asked staring at me, trying to read me. "Yes… no… I don't… he's safe, you're safe. We are all safe, that's all that matters." I sigh, my head falling back. I look back to him and kiss him, I could feel his pulse racing a bit.

I slowly walk back down the stairs, I could see Jack looking out the window, behind a blanket that we had put up to block out our lights. I tiptoe pass everyone, I walk up to him and lean me head against the side of his.

"You're safe, you came back. That's all that matter ok." I whisper in his ear, I could see his eyes tearing up. I kiss his temple and give him a hug, I could feel him shaking a bit.

I lay down next to Anna and Jack slowly followed behind and lay on the other side of her. I lay there listening to the sound of them snoring and everyone's light breathing. I lay there thinking about what lay ahead of us, now that we really had no place to stay and winter was approaching fast. Falling asleep was difficult, with these thoughts running through my head.

**Well please tell me what you guys think, please. Each chapter will be only a few days for each month. So I figure that Lori is about three-ish months along, so that means I'll be writing six chapters before season three ok. **


	2. Month 2 I can't lose you

**Disclaimer: don't own walking dead. **

**Thank you FanFicGirl10, jomaxrox and xmenfan33 for reviewing, favoring and following you guys don't know how much this means to me, so thank you soooo much. **

These past few weeks have been nothing but hell for all of us. The days were cold, the nights are even colder, I don't know how we keep doing this. Moving house to house, barely any food, the only good thing is that the cold seems to slow the walkers down.

We started to notice them getting slower a few days ago, when it started to freeze at night. They still came after us, they just don't move as fast. I think the only down side to this, is that they don't decay as fast, like they do in the heat.

We have been staying in this small cabin for a couple days now, and everyone was getting on each other last nerves. Last night everyone found out about Shane and Lori's affair, I already knew and had figured that the baby maybe Shane's, when I found out she was pregnant.

It was a shock to everyone else, especially Carl, I couldn't take him somewhere else, as the cabin only had one room and a bathroom. Daryl and T-dog had to pull Rick away since he and Lori would not stop yelling at each other, it was horrible.

Anna slept on the bed with Haylee and Gracie, while Carl and Lori slept on one couch, and everyone else took turns sleeping on the other couch. Maggie and Beth shared as did Daryl and I. It was our turn tonight, well until his shifts starts in a few hours, I will give the couch to Jack, when he is done with his shift.

It was mine and Glenn's turn on watch, so we climbed up the ladder and sat on each side of the cabin, both of us facing a different direction. I pulled on my gloves and covered my mouth with my scarf, before lifting the binoculars, that was hanging from my neck.

I kept checking the tree line every few minutes, trying not to shake so much. We change shifts every few hours so we don't freeze. T-dog and Jack should be out soon to take over, man I wish they would hurry.

Hearing the door open, Glenn and I stood up and slowly walked over to the ladder and we waited for T-dog to hold the bottom of the ladder, before we started to climb down.

I was shaking so bad, as I hand over my binoculars to T-dog, while Glenn did the same with Jack. Hugging them both, Glenn and I started our way back, to get warmed up.

Maggie opened the door for us and she shut and locked it and put the board in. Daryl helped me take off my cold jacket and the scarf before wrapping my up in a blanket.

I sat next to Glenn on the floor by the fireplace. We kept the fire low, so there wouldn't be so much smoke. It is getting colder at night so we need the fire, it is also why we switch shifts, we are afraid the smoke will attract walkers, it hasn't yet, _yet._

I smile at Carol when she hands me some soup, I was finally getting warm. After I was done, I got up and put my bowel in the sink in the small kitchen and I made my way to the bed room. I walk in and went to the bed, making sure the girls were covered.

I kiss Haylee's forehead before I leaned over and kissed Gracie's, her fever was gone now. We had some medicine that we got from some cars, that had helped her, we are very lucky it was only a small cold.

We will need some good medicine soon and some vitamins. None of us are eating like we used too, so we need some vitamins and we need prenatal vitamins for Lori.

Lori is starting to show more, Hershel figured she is about four or five months along now. She says she feels the baby move a little every now and then.

I walked back out to the living room and I lay down on the couch. I pushed my back as close to the back of the couch as possible. Daryl looked over at me from where he was standing with Rick and Glenn, looking over the map, Rick wants to leave here soon, he doesn't like for us to stay in one place for too long.

I look away from them and over to where Maggie and Beth were looking through their family album, that I grabbed from the farm. It was just pure luck that I grabbed theirs and Rick and Lori's photo albums.

I found them again a week ago, when I was going through the back of my car. They were thankful, and I was just happy that they had some photos of their families. I used to get out mine and the kids' family photos some times, but it gets harder and harder to look at all the faces that you have lost.

Daryl comes over to me since its Rick and Maggie's shift for watch. Daryl has the next shift with Carol, I try and not show how much it makes me uncomfortable that they are getting so close. It makes me feel guilty that I think he would cheat on me with Carol, I know he won't, but those insecurities are still there.

He lies down next to me and I wrap the blanket around him, hopefully he can get some sleep before his shift. He kisses my forehead before closing his eyes, while holding me close. I kiss his chin, his facial hair tickling me, as I snuggle closer to him.

I open my eyes when I feel him pulling away from me. "Shh go back to sleep." He whispers in my ear before kissing the side of my head. I close my eyes, thinking that I should get up and help Jack and T-dog get warm, but my body felt too drained to even move.

Feeling a cold hand in my forehead I jerk away reaching for my gun. I stop when I see Hershel and Rick standing above me. I look at them confused, until I started coughing. I cover my mouth, and Hershel helps me sit up, no I can't be getting sick.

Maggie brought over a cup of water to me, I couldn't even thank her. I slowly take a few sips of the water and then thank Maggie. "You have a slight fever, take these hopefully we caught it in time." Hershel told me handing me some antibiotics.

I take them without a problem, before lying back down. I couldn't tell if I was burning up or freezing, I was hot but I was shaking. I close my eyes wrapping the blanket tightly around me.

"We are out of antibiotics. Emily, T-dog and Beth are sick and Emily's cough is just getting worst, she has pneumonia. If we don't get medicine soon she could…" I look towards the door of the bed room, hearing Hershel talking. They put me in the bedroom two days ago, I have been getting worst every day.

"She could what? Tell me." I hear Daryl yell before I start coughing again, god it hurt so much. I hear the door opening and feel someone sit next to me on the bed, I couldn't stop coughing.

"Here, here's some water." Daryl said helping me sit up, helping me take a drink of water. He slowly helped me lay back down, covering me with the blanket.

"Are the kids ok?" I whisper, my throat so sore from coughing so much. "They're fine. They miss you, so we need to get you better." He tells me, his eyes were shifting, as he bit on his thumb, he was thinking about something, Hershel must have told him.

If I don't get some antibiotics soon, I could possible die. I just look up at him, I started to tear up. He looked down at me, and started to get mad. He started pacing back and forth, rubbing his face.

He stops suddenly and come and gets on his knees, so his face was near mine. "I'm going to get you what you need all right." He said grabbing my hand. I shake my head at him, I try talking but he just shakes his head.

"Shh… I can't lose you Emily. I can't." He told me laying his head down on the bed. I lift my hand and run my fingers over the back of his head, he raises his head and looks me in the eyes.

He gets up and kisses me on the head before walking straight out the door. I try going after him but I started coughing again, I started having a hard time trying to breath. Hershel and Carol quickly came into the room to help me. I lay down trying to breath, my head started spinning.

_Emily! ... Emily! ... _

_No no no wake up… _

_Mommy… _

_No baby, please… _

_I can't lose you… please… _

_She isn't breathing… _

_DO SOMETHING! … _

**Don't hate me. She has pneumonia, not only is it cold but none of them are eating right, so I'm sure some if not all of them, got sick during the winter. Don't worry I'll have the next chapter out soon ok.**


	3. month 3 Safe?

**Disclaimer: don't own walking dead. Don't own twilight, just so you know I love twilight. Thank all of you who read this, can't thank you enough. **

**Important ****this is month three so it has been a few weeks between chapter two and this one. Ok so no one gets confused. **

I lean my head against the cold window, watching the trees pass by, I look over at Daryl who was driving. When he and Rick left to find medicine, they also found this silver truck.

The truck is good on gas, and now that the roads are dangerous because it's winter, Daryl has his bike tied and cover in the bed of the truck.

I cover my mouth when I started coughing, he looked over at me before back to the road. He hasn't let me leave his sight since he came back that night.

Anna told me that I stopped breathing before Daryl gave me CPR. He won't talk about it, and I have stopped asking after I saw must it hurt him.

I pull my jacket closer to myself and I look out the windshield to see my expedition driving in front of us. Jack, Carol, Lori, Haylee and Anna were in my car while Gracie as in her car seat behind us, in the middle. I turn to make sure she was covered up, she was and she was sleeping peacefully.

I look back at him to see him looking at me too. He gives me a small smile before reaching his hand and caressing my cheek, I close my eyes and lean against his hand, feeing how warm he is.

We started to slow down before we stopped, bathroom break and to go over the map again probably. Daryl, Rick, Jack and T-dog quickly scan the area before coming back and saying it was ok.

I slowly climb out of the car and then got Gracie out, she was heavier and she can walk but she is only two, so I'm afraid she will walk off and get hurt, so I or someone else will hold her. I make my way to the others, all the women and the girls took turns going, while the others stood guard.

We made our way back to the cars, I smiled at Gracie who seemed to get bigger every time I saw her. It will be awhile until we find a house so Gracie will be with Anna and Haylee in the back of my car, so they can lie down and sleep.

After I shut the door after putting the girls in the car, I leaned against the door holding my hand to the window. Gracie and Haylee smiled at me, and we started making funny faces at each other.

"Come on." Daryl said standing by my side. I kiss my hand before putting it back to the window. The girls both blew me kisses, I move aside so Anna could climb in the back with them, she gives me a hug before Daryl helped me back to the truck.

"That one herd is starting to cut us off from being able to head farther east. We either go around them or head north, Rick ain't sure yet, wish he would make up his damn mind." Daryl told me, his hands gripping the steering wheel so tight, it looked painful. I touch his shoulder, gliding my hand down his arm, feeling him tense up more before he started to relax.

He looked to me before sighing, relaxing against the seat, his hand let go of the wheel and grabbed mine holding it tight. My eyes started drooping, I squeeze his hand before shutting my eyes, hopefully I can get a few hours of sleep.

"Emily, Emily wake. Hey baby wake up." I hear him whispering while shaking me softly. I open my eyes seeing that it was dark out, as I turn my head looking at Daryl who was standing at my opened door. "There you are. Come on we found a house, also got a fire going." He told me helping me out of the truck.

He helps me up the stairs, to get in the house. I stopped trying to tell him I could walk on my own. I don't really mind him smothering me, he did almost lose me. It's like when he leaves and when he comes back, I feel like I need to be as close to him as possible.

I laugh to myself, I find it funny how _Bella_ like I have become, since I've been with him. I sit down on the couch, I close my eyes when I start to feel the heat from the fire.

We all sit in the living room eating a small dinner, while we started talking about our next move. "We will stay here a few days then we will move on. We are too close to the herd to be comfortable. T-dog, Glenn, are you good to go on watch?" Rick asked them. When they both nodded their heads to him, he looked around at everyone.

"Everyone else try and get some sleep. Jack and Maggie you have next shift Daryl and me after, Carl and Emily after us. Let's get some sleep." He said before moving passed all of us and off to some other room.

Lori got up from the couch with some difficulty, she was showing a lot more, since she is six months along. She and I take the girls to the bedroom to go to bed. I help them get in the bed and cover them up, I help Lori to lie on her side before I walk to the door.

I turn and wave to them from the doorway before making my way to the kitchen. Hershel had his bag out and took out the antibiotics. I take the pills with water, before giving him a smile.

"I'll need to check your breathing again." He said taking out his stethoscope. I breathe in when he told me to, looking at Daryl who was leaning against the doorway to the kitchen. He was touching his bottom lip, looking to me but not at me.

"How she doing Doc?" He asked when Hershel stopped and put his stuff away. "She is doing a lot better. And we are good on medicine before you ask again." He told him patting his shoulder before walking passed him to the living room, to get some sleep.

I turn away from him and walk over to the cupboards and started to go through them. I started to find some stuff when I feel his arms wrapping around me.

I lean back resting my head on his shoulder, he pulls me closer, almost painfully so. I reach my arm up and touch his cheek, he turns his head and kisses me.

His lips crashing against, he turns me around and pushes me against the counter. I gasp when I hit the counter before wrapping my arms around him. I tug on his hair and he moans a little, while his hands grasped my hips, hold on tight.

I try pushing him away, he leans his head to mine as we try to catch our breath. He looks me in the eyes before kissing once more before smirking at me while turning and walking away. I turn around and place my hands on the counter, sighing as I close my eyes, trying to get that goofy grin off my face.

I put the small amount of things that I found in a bag and put it on the kitchen table before walking to the living room. I walk passed the others who were already sleeping and I lay down on my sleeping bag.

Daryl looks down at me, he was leaning against the couch where Anna was sleeping. "Get some sleep, I'll wake you up when it's your turn for watch." He whispers before lying down, pushing his pillow under his head. I turn on my side and a grab onto his jacket before closing my eyes, praying for a peaceful night of sleep.

Daryl woke me up like he said he would, around four a.m., I woke up Carl and we made our way upstairs to start our watch Carl slowly walked up the stairs behind me.

We each took a different room, I walked into what used to be a teenage boy room. I walk to the window, picking up the binoculars and looked out the window.

I stared outside before making my way to another room, to check outside. Carl and I did this for a few hours going back and forth between rooms.

Carl was growing up faster than he should, Anna doing the same. Haylee was as well but she still had that innocence that I never want her to lose, but I know that is not possible.

The sun started to rise when I walked back into the boy's room, I lean against the window checking outside every few minutes. I look around the room seeing posters of bands that I used to listen to.

The group already raided the whole house while I was sleeping in the truck. It is a good system, the guys go in a clear the house out, when that is done, the rest of us go in and check everywhere, and taking all the stuff we need.

We have found a lot of good stuff over the past few months, like silencers, night vision goggles, guns and ammo and everything else we need.

Food is a little harder because most food needs to be in a fridge, so all of that went bad before the first week was over.

I look out the window when I see some movement in the trees, I pick up the binoculars and focus in on what I was saw. "Shit!" I yell before running out of the room, Carl right behind coming out of the room next to the boys. He saw all of them too. We quickly run down the stairs.

Everyone was up and they look up at us, they don't even need to be told anymore. They stand up and started gathering up their stuff, while Carol and I went to get Lori and the girls.

I shake Lori awake and help her stand up before bending over the bed and picking up Haylee. Carol picked up Gracie after wrapping a blanket around her.

We hurry and make our way to the others, I set down Haylee who was wake and take my bag from Anna and put it on. I take out my gun, checking the safety as we all stood in line. Rick looked back at all of us before he unlocked the door and we all filed out and made our way to the cars.

The guys made sure none of the walkers came around the house as we got into the cars. I help Carol, Gracie and Haylee into the back of the truck before I made my way around to the driver's door, shooting a walker that was stumbling out from behind a tree. I start the truck as Daryl climbs in, he shuts the door and I take off behind the others.

_We can't even have one whole day without seeing at least one walker. Is there no end to this? Will we ever be safe?_

**Ahhh! I just watched the new episode I was so happy and then sad I almost started crying, then I was like whooo and then damn what the hell then YES. If you watched the episode ****home**** you all will know what I mean. **


	4. Month 4 I got it

**Disclaimer: don't own walking dead. Sorry it's been a while, it was one bad thing after another after another.**

**Important**** it has been a few weeks since chapter three ok.**

We have been driving for a while now, trying to find a safe place for a few days. We keep moving house to house, I'm not sure how much longer any of us can keep doing this.

We are getting close to another town so we pulled over, so we could go over what we are going to do. The girls stayed in the expedition, while Jack and I got out. Jack went to the others while I waited for Daryl, who climbed out of the truck after he parked and made his way to me.

He wrapped an arm over my shoulder as we made our way to the others. I covered my mouth trying to get my fingers to warm up. I listened to Rick while he told us the plan, they are gonna raid a few places before trying to find a place to stay.

It's been snowing a lot lately, not enough to pile up but it does make the road dangerous. Food is getting harder to come by and most of the creeks and rivers around here are dried up or frozen.

It's so hard hearing Gracie and Haylee saying their hungry. don't know how much longer I can keep doing this, I really don't.

Rick, Jack, Daryl and Glenn took Hershel's red truck and went in to town to raid and try to see if they can find a place. T-dog, Maggie, Carl and I took turns on watch, we switched every half hour, so we wouldn't get too cold.

I was sitting in the passenger seat of my expedition, listening to the girls playing in the back with some toys that we have found. I tried not to cry, while the girls played, I looked out the window into the trees. Beth who was sitting next to me, she kept looking at me then back to the window then to me again, over and over.

"What?" I whisper looking to her. She looks at me shyly before looking down at her hands. "I know I have no room to talk but it… you have to think about the good things, not the bad." She said not looking at me.

"Hun, I'm confused what are you talking about?" I asked her, not getting what she was talking about. She looked at me before looking back down to her hands, she lifted up her sleeve and I saw the scar on her wrist. "Oh." I said simply looking away. I found it really hard to breathe.

"It's hard, I know that but we are alive and we are together." she said giving me a small smile. I gave her a false smile back before looking back out the window. I know what she said is true and I hate feeling this way but it is not easy to just turn it off.

I looked down at my watch seeing it is my turn for watch. "Ok I got to go now." I said looking back to the girls, I had put down the seats so they had more room to move and sleep. "Ok mama." Gracie said playing with a teddy bear that Daryl found her a few weeks ago.

I shut the door before making my way back to the truck where Maggie was standing onto of. She quickly climbed down handing me the binoculars. "I haven't seen anything move so that's a good thing, but they have been gone a long time I don't…" she said shaking her head.

"They are fine Maggie. It's only been an hour." She looked at me not believing me, I laughed a little seeing her stunned face. "I know it seems longer but if they came back now its means something is wrong. So start worrying when it gets dark, until then everything should be fine." I tell her before I started to climb up to take watch.

I sweep the whole area slowly, being careful so I don't fall off the truck. For being close to the town, I don't see any walkers, don't know if that is a good thing or not.

I hear a door opening so I look over seeing Carl getting out of the car. I climb down from the truck, I watch as he climbs up the truck. "I haven't seen anything." I tell him handing him the binoculars.

I make my way back to my car, climbing in the back with the girls. I lay down after Anna moved over, Haylee and Gracie jumped on me trying to get me warmed up. I tried to keep a smile on my face while playing with them.

I was resting my eyes after my second shift, when I hear a car driving up the road. I quickly sit up and look out the windshield to see a red truck coming towards us. I tell Beth and the girls to stay in the car as I climbed out. Carl and T-dog stood next to me as we waited for the truck to get closer. We had our guns out just in case it wasn't them.

I sighed seeing Rick and Daryl in the front seats. They looked happy as they climbed out of the truck. Daryl walked straight to me pulling me towards him and holding me so tight that it almost hurt.

"The town is pretty much deserted, the stores are hardly looted, it's perfect." He said and I couldn't get the smile off my face, Beth was right just have to look at the good things. Maybe we have a chance after all.

Rick started telling the others about what they have found in the town. They found food and supplies, hardly any walkers, it's almost too good to be true.

"Found this storage building, its two stories high. It's on the other side of town, it looks like a good place to stay." He tells everyone and we all were so happy.

We ate some lunch and we had some soda and water. By the time we were done everyone was stuffed and happy.

We got in our cars and followed Rick to the storage place. We were driving down the back roads just to be safe and from what I saw this place was deserted, but a lot of the buildings were broken into and I can see dead bodies lying around but none the less, it was perfect.

Glenn gets out of the car and opens the gate to the storage building and we all drive in and park in a row, close to the back door so our cars can't be seen off the road.

I had the girls stay in the car while the guys tried to find a way in. I was standing near Maggie making sure no walkers came around the building while the guys check inside.

It was about an hour later when I see a male walker near the fence, Maggie saw what I was looking at and moved towards it. "I got it." I tell her walking to the fence.

Walkers seem to move in a mindless pack, so if one saw food others will come over as well, we don't need a walker pile up on the fence. I hear it growling as I walk up, I walk a little faster and unclip my knife and quickly shove it through the chain link fence right in the walkers eye.

I wipe my knife on my pant leg before looking out at the street. I see a few walkers down the street but nothing to worry about at the moment, I'll tell the others when they get back.

Another two hour went by and the sun was starting to go down when Glenn and Jack came out smiling. We grabbed are bags and followed them to what used to be the employees lounge. They moved the tables out so everyone had room to lie down without being crowded.

Lori got one couch since she is about seven months along, the baby kicks all the time now. Haylee, Gracie and Anna will be taking the other couch. We ate dinner together going over the plan for tomorrow.

"We will rest tomorrow morning, go into town check a few more places sometime after noon." Rick told us after we settled down for the night. T-dog and Hershel had first shift, Glenn and Jack after, Daryl and Maggie and then Rick and I, Carl, Beth and Anna will have morning shift.

Carol is taking care of Lori making sure she got everything she needed and a body guard of sorts. Lori is not helpless but Carol is happy to help and we all feel a bit better knowing Lori has some help.

Carol and Lori are a major help with the girls. Haylee being four knows more or less what is going on so she knows not to wonder around.

But Gracie, who just turned two a few weeks ago, doesn't know better yet. She doesn't know what to do when she sees a boogieman and I can't watch them 24/7 so they have been a great help.

Waking up on my own is wonderful, over four months of being woken up because walkers were near so we needed to flee, waking up because my body is ready to is amazing. Sitting up I look around to see many faces thinking the same thing.

Smiling as I pull my shoes, I hear Haylee stretching from where she is on the couch. I got up and stretched before making my way to our duffle bag where we kept some of our food.

I passed around the bowls to everyone before sitting on the floor by the couch. I grab my bag and pull out vitamins taking mine out before handing the bottle to Anna, who is sitting on the other side of the couch.

I take the vitamin before taking out the girls' vitamins taking two out. I crush them up and mix them with peanut butter before handing the two spoons to each Haylee and Gracie, it was easier for them to take it that way.

"We are going to check the surrounding buildings, clear out any walkers and check for more supplies. Do a block in each direction for today, we will go farther later let's just make sure this area is safe." Rick told us as we were eating, everyone agreed before finishing our breakfast.

I was looking through the cupboards finding some things we could use, even found two lighters. I stuffed them into a pocket in my cargo pants before moving onto the next.

After I was done I started my way back to the kids, each doing different school work. Lori is with Gracie helping her with her colors and Haylee is learning to write her alphabet.

Anna and Carl's studies are a lot different now, they still did spelling and some math but now most of their studies now are on survival. Like what should you do if you got lost, we all thought it best especially Carol.

It was about my turn to teach them some basic first aid, I stop when I see a map on the wall showing different sections of the building. It got me thinking but pushed it aside for now. I went to the kids helping Haylee a bit before turning to Anna and Carl. "So let's see if you remember how to brace a broken leg…"

After the lessons and eating lunch with them I made my way to the guys, they are out in the lobby going over the finale plans before they left. Not interrupting, I make my way to Daryl, leaning softly against his side as he, Rick and Glenn look over a town map that Jack found in a gas station that they checked yesterday.

"I think we should also check the storages here, people store all kinds of stuff, it's worth a shot." I tell them after they were done. They look at me before nodding their heads.

"That's a good idea. Just check some of ones close to the lounge but wait until we get back to do the others or upstairs, just in case we need to leave quickly alright." Rick said checking his gun.

I tell him we will stay close and Carl and Anna will be on watch for them before making my way over to Daryl.

He stops messing with his crossbow when I wrap my arms around his waist. I close my eyes and lean my head against his back, I love the feel of his leather vest on my cheek.

His hand grazes my arm before linking our fingers, he brings my hand up and brings it to his lips. I stand on my toes and kiss the back of his neck before moving away letting him go back to tinkering with his crossbow.

After hugging Jack and kissing Daryl I stood with Maggie by the gate, waving to the guys as they drove out in Hershel's red truck. We quickly close the gate and make our way back inside.

There is a lot more snow sticking to the ground this past week, it's a blessing we found this place, we didn't need to be stuck out on the road in a storm.

Maggie, Carol and I went through the lockers while Lori and Beth watched the girls. Carl, Anna and Hershel were upstairs keeping watch while the guys were out.

We found lots of stuff from blankets to clothes to tools, hell Maggie found a gun that is small, it will be perfect for Beth or Anna. We moved some of the stuff to the lounge and the rest by the back door, stack up ready to be moved in the morning to the cars.

The sun was down when Carl came running down the hall saying he sees the truck coming down the street. Carl and I waited until the truck flashed the headlights three times before running outside and to the gate.

We closed and locked it before making are way back inside. The guys came through the back door after parking the truck, Jack and Glenn both carrying big trash bags full of stuff. Rick look like he was carrying a gun bag and Daryl had a big box full of food.

After he set down the box I turn his face to me and kiss him. He didn't respond for a second almost shocked, but he started to kiss me back fiercely.

He pulled away when he heard the others laughing. Looking away blushing, I started to sort through the food, stuff we can't eat to stuff we needed to eat soon and stuff we could save for emergencies like the cans of beans and soup.

While I was doing that Jack and Glenn passed around jackets to everyone and blankets that they had found. Seeing as how we can't have a fire in here and it getting colder every day, we needed all the jackets and blankets we can find to stay warm.

We went through the lockers and the guys went out scavenging every day. The guys going farther and farther into town, Daryl told me there aren't that many walkers or none they have seen so far, still not sure if that is a good thing or not.

We did this for over a week when this big snow storm came through. We all huddled together to stay warm the weather outside too bad for them to go out.

After checking that the girls were still covered I laid down next to Daryl, pulling the covers over my shoulder as he pulled me to his side. I wrapped my arm around his waist, laying my head on his chest and closed my eyes, his heartbeat putting me to sleep like a lullaby.

**One down two to go. I want to thank any of you who have stayed with me and are a still reading this story. And I want to thank any of you who are reading this for the first time.**


	5. Month 5 Take a deep breath

**Disclaimer: don't own the walking dead. **

**I want to thank Ayn Jin, FanFicGirl10, JenMac, Katie Loom, jlreck, miserum, NathalieIyper, Jomaxrox, Hope and love, Mal42, natalia4 and xmenfan33 for favoring and following thank you all so much it means a lot to me you guys. **

**And thanks to you guys who reviewed and waited and stuck with me and to the new readers as well. **

**I want to say sorry it took so long to update before, it's been a rough two months, my computer broke down and then my word stopped working I just got it fixed a few days ago sorry for the wait.**

**VERY IMPORTANT I decided to make this the last chapter of Cold as ice so I can get on to season three so here is the last chapter ok**

I know this place was too good to be true. The food is almost gone, it's so hard to stay warm and I don't even want to think about the hygiene problem we all are having. No showers, no pluming it's horrible here.

When the guys went out a couple days ago, Glenn and Rick almost died trying to get some more food. The roads outside are deserted, it seems like the walkers have just as much difficulty moving around in the snow as we do, but they move fine inside of buildings.

They got surrounded by walkers but Daryl, Jack and T-dog helped them. They are ok but it's been hard on every one knowing this place isn't a safe haven like we all first thought it to be.

Everyday it's the same, wake up feed the girls, make sure everything is packed and ready to go at a moment's notice, go through some lockers, go on watch, more lockers, feed the girls and eat dinner, sleep and repeat.

I walked up to a locker on the second floor and set down the box and empty bags that I was carrying before knocking on the door and lean my head on it, trying to listen inside.

Maggie found a walker inside one locker, it was so decayed it was easy to kill. It was a worker here if the work vest is anything to go by, someone most likely locked him in when this all first started.

Hearing nothing, I snap the lock with the bolt cutters and lean it against the wall. I flip out my pocket knife and grab my flash light before opening the door. Shining my light inside to see only a few boxes and bags. I walk inside scanning the whole locker before making my way to the boxes. I cut the tape off the top and started my search for anything useful.

I was working on my second locker for today when I hear footsteps walking down the hall. I turn off my flash light and pull out my knife from its holder, which is strapped to my thigh. I walk slowly to the door my knife ready to strike.

"Emily where are you." I hear Daryl saying, I sigh and roll my eyes, I really need to smack him for scaring me like that. I put my knife back as I walk out of the locker just as he turns the corner.

He stops when he sees me and gives a small smile. I smile back before walking over to him, I see him holding a bowl.

"You need to eat." He said handing me the bowl, before pulling me towards him. I pick up the spoon and quickly eat the cold chicken noodle soup.

"Happy?" I ask him after setting the bowl down on the window sill. "yes." He says simply pulling me back to him. I lean my head against him taking comfort in his arms, because for a few moments nothing else matters, not starving, no walkers just him, just us.

"Oh, I found something perfect for you." I said pulling away and walking over to the box of stuff I was collecting. I pick up the quiver I found in a box in the last locker and showed it to him.

"Ya this will work" he said taking it from me and tested out the strap so he could put it on. His last one was a lot older so it was falling apart, this one is newer with a better strap.

"Good, it had a few arrows but they are a lot bigger than your bolts but you can work something out." I tell him and before I knew it I was against the wall with his lips upon mine, taking my breath away.

Moaning when he pushed me up against harder never taking his lips away from mine, I could feel his hands roaming my sides. I tug his hair back so I could breathe but that just turned him on all the more.

He finally pulled away and all but growled when T-dog called for us. "Later you are mine." He growled smashing his lips on mine one more time before walking off. I just nodded even though he was already gone, damn.

I quickly pack up and carry the box and bag down stairs and to the lounge, setting the stuff down right outside the door. I walk over and sit down on mine and Daryl's mattress that we share with Gracie and Haylee some nights.

I pull Gracie onto my lap and start playing with her and Haylee before my shift starts in an hour. I'll be working the roof for half hour before switching with Glenn to work the second floor windows.

"Mama reed us a story pwease." Gracie said looking up at me with a big smile on her face, she is getting so big, two years old. It seems like yesterday Gwen was just bringing her home for the first time. She has her Gwen's hair whereas Haylee has her eyes and smile.

"Ok baby bear, go choose a book." I tell her lifting her up and I watched her run over to her pink backpack and pulled out her favorite book. I pull Haylee to my side so she can get comfortable just as Gracie came back and climbed onto my lap.

I opened the book after Gracie settled down, I look around seeing Lori, Carol and Beth watching waiting for me to start the story.

Before I started I look towards the door seeing Daryl leaning against the doorway just watching us a small smile on his face. "Once upon a time in a faraway land, there lived a beautiful princess…"

By the end of the story it was time for my watch. I gently move Gracie, who fell asleep, onto my pillow and covered her with one of the many blankets.

Haylee grabbed her purple backpack and pulled out her paper and crayons and started coloring as I got up. I put Gracie's book back in her bag before walking back and kissing Haylee on her forehead and then Gracie. I grabbed my thick jacket on my way out of the room and I made my way upstairs.

Walking down the hall I see Daryl leaning against the wall by the window staring outside. I slowly walk towards him and I can see he wasn't thinking about anything good. I slowly touch his arm and he turned his head and looked at me and I didn't like the look in his eye.

"Rick didn't want to scare anyone else but I need to tell ya." He said leaning the back of his head on the cold window. "Now that the snow is starting to melt we keep seeing more and more walkers when we go out. I didn't want to keep that from ya."

I just look at him not all that surprised at what he said, walkers are everywhere, all ways there, and we can never catch a break. "Ok does he want to leave? Do we need to leave?" I ask him as I wrap my arms around him and leaned my head against his chest.

"He does but with Lori about to pop, it might be better just to stay here. But I want ya to pack everything so we are ready if need be, put everything we ain't using in your car or the truck ok." he tells me while his hand gently runs up and down my spine, trying to comfort me, all I could do is nod my head.

All I could think about as I walked along the roof of the storage building was how can I keep them alive and safe and fed and healthy. The thoughts going through my head over and over again as I walked the roof, while keeping an eye on all the streets and surrounding buildings. Walkers were everywhere but not all clumped together in a herd and none were walking this way so we are good for now.

After telling Rick what I saw I walked into the lounge to see the girls eating some dinner. Anna was sitting next to Carl laughing about something and Haylee and Gracie were giggling away making me smile. I take a bowl from Carol and after thanking her I sit down and start eating while listening to everyone talking.

After I put the girls to bed I went around the room and started gathering the girl's toys and clothes and started putting them away. No one questioned me as I did this, I think they all knew we have been staying here for too long.

After packing the bags I laid down on my bed trying to get comfortable as I can as I waited for Daryl to come and lay down next to me, hoping for no nightmares.

After feeding the girl's breakfast, Jack and I went to my car and started packing up the car with everything that we weren't using at the moment. Jack look nervous for some reason and kept looking over my shoulder every few minutes, very weird.

I tried not to smile when he started to stumble over his words when he was talking to Beth who was handing him a box and a sleeping bag, aww so cute, I'll have to talk to him later.

Rick decided we needed to leave within the next few days after he found a walker inside the fence last night, we still aren't sure how it got in.

So while the guys are raiding a few more places in town, the rest of us are packing up the cars while Carl and Anna are on watch and as Beth and Lori are watching the girls.

Hershel, T-dog, Carol and I were packing up the rest of our stuff into our cars when we heard the rattling of the chain link fence and the unmistakable sound of walkers groaning.

Stopping what I was doing I walked out from behind my car to see a small horde of walkers piling up on the fence. Carol and I ran to get the others while T-dog and Hershel kept an eye on them.

"Come on we have to leave now!" I yelled when I ran into the lounge. I quickly grab the girl's bags before picking up Gracie while Carol helped Lori up while Maggie grabbed the rest of our stuff. Beth had run to get Carl and Anna. We waited by the back door for them and when they got to us, Carl and Maggie where the first one's out with their guns out.

Holding Haylee's hand as we ran to the cars, Anna reached the car first and climbed in. I handed her Gracie and when she moved backed I picked Haylee up and helped her in.

After throwing the bags into the back and the rest of the stuff that was on the ground I shut the door hearing the fence starting to give way.

I made my way up to the front of the car seeing the walkers at the gate are starting to bend the fence, we are probably the closes thing to food that they have been near in months. We all got into each car and waited, none of us sure what to do, since the fence is the only way out of here.

We didn't have to wait long when gunshots were fired at the walkers, before seeing the red truck driving by, drawing most of the walkers away. Hershel who is driving the other truck rammed the fence opened and we followed after him.

We drove down the road after the guys, catching up not even a minute later and we drove out of the town, out of what was once a safe haven for us, I don't think any where is safe anymore, not for a long time anyways.

When we were about an hour away from the town we pulled over. I climbed out of the car before helping Anna and Haylee down from the back seat and I was just picking up Gracie when Jack and Daryl ran over to us.

"You ok. Are you ok?" Daryl asked quickly checking us all over before picking up Haylee and pulling Anna close to him. I grabbed Jack and we all huddled together, happy that we all still have each other, none of are sure how long any of us will be here, together.

After making sure that everyone is ok, we decided to move, get away from this area. Jack stayed with me but sat in the back with the girls but Daryl went to drive the truck so Hershel can be with Maggie and Beth.

After driving for several hours we pulled over on a back road that was near a small stream. Jack stayed in the car while I helped looking around with the others, gathering fire wood and watching for walkers.

While Rick started a fire I walked back to the car. "Come on let's get some food into you guys then get some sleep. How does that sound?" I asked after opening the back door.

Jack and Anna climbed out first and walked off to where everyone was gathering. I made sure Haylee and Gracie had their jackets and shoes on before helping Haylee down and grabbing Gracie before shutting the door. I set down Gracie and watched as she ran off after Haylee and I slowly followed behind them.

None of us were talking just sitting around the fire, knowing we had to move place to place again was on all are minds, except Gracie who was asleep in my lap.

"We'll sleep in the cars for tonight, find someplace tomorrow, and then go from there." Rick said standing up and he walked away to start watch. Seeing Haylee yawing I thought it would be a good idea to go to the car now. After Daryl helped me up he picked up Haylee and followed me to the car.

I laid Gracie down and took off her shoes, I covered her up before helping Haylee into the car taking her from his arms. After making sure Haylee was comfortable and her shoes were off, I jumped out off the back. There is enough room for Anna when she gets tired, to lay down in the back with them.

Daryl was leaning against the car, staring off into nothing. I stare at him for a moment before joining him. I can see that he wanted to say something, I didn't say anything I just laid my head on his arm waiting for him to talk.

"When I say the walkers at the fence I thought…" he stopped and rubbed his face, he didn't need to finish for me to understand. I wrap my arms around his neck and I bring his face to mine and kiss him gently. He holds on to my hips kissing me back just as softly, nothing more needed to be said.

We all took turns on watch until the sun came up, it was a rough night. The girls are still sleeping when I started the car, when we left that area to find some other place for the night.

We have been driving for several hours now, we had stopped for a quick lunch and to go over a map but we are driving again. Jack is driving now, giving me a break. The girls are up and listening to me as I read to them, it takes their mind off of what is going on outside the car, for a while at least.

It was starting to get dark when we finally found a nice one story house that is down a back road. Jack and I left the car and I watched as he, Daryl, Rick and Glenn went into the house to check for walkers. T-dog Maggie and I waited outside watching for walkers so they don't sneak up on us.

After the guys checked the house we grabbed our sleeping bags and backpacks and walked into the house just as the sun started to set. I set a sleeping Gracie down on the couch next to Haylee and I covered them up before I went to help the others cover the windows so no light can be seen from outside.

I started covering the kitchen window above the sink, jumping when I feel hands grab my hips. "sorry." Daryl whispered but I can tell he was smirking.

I finished with the window before turning around to face him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and laid my head on his chest. He rested his head on mine and pulled me closer, the only sound that can be heard was the others lying down to get some rest.

"mama." I lift up my head and look to the kitchen door way to see Haylee standing there rubbing her eye. Daryl lets me go to turn and look at her as well.

"What's wrong honey?" I ask her as I brush her hair back, I'll have to cut her hair soon. "Nothing I just have to pee." She said yawning then looked up at me.

"Ok I'll take you honey. I'll be right back." I said looking back at him before taking Haylee's hand and walking down the hall to the bathroom.

After we were both done I took her back to the living room and tucked her in so she can get some sleep. I look around to see Daryl was fast asleep, which was great. He has been working so hard to keep us safe and hunting any time he can, it is good to see him sleeping.

I pull his blanket up, covering him up before making sure the girls and Jack were covered before making my way back to the kitchen passing T-dog and Glenn who were both on watch first.

Since I took a nap after reading to the kids earlier I am wide awake so I decided to start going through all the cupboards to see if these people left anything we can use.

After searching the kitchen, finding a couple cans of food and some other odds and ends, I started my way back to the bathroom to search there.

I don't think I have ever been so happy to see toilet paper in my life then now. I put the few rolls in the duffle bag that I brought with me before opening one of the bottom cupboards. I pack up a new box of toothpaste and a half a box of q-tips before looking into the next cupboard seeing some more rolls of toilet paper and some tampons.

Seeing a box in the back I reach in and bring the box to the battery powered lantern that I grabbed before coming in here. Seeing what it was got my mind going, no no that can't be right, that can't happen.

I looked down at my watch as I paced back and forth in the bathroom, one more minute. "God please no." I whisper rubbing my face and sat down on the edge of the tub, still waiting.

Looking down at my watch again seeing that is was time, I take a deep breath and stand up and walk over to the sink. Looking down I couldn't stop the tears from falling.

I hold onto the sink and slowly fall to the floor, I cover my mouth so no one can hear me crying. I can't believe it, we have been so careful, before this all happened this would be good news but now, now it was almost a death sentence.

How can I do this, I already have to take care of Haylee and Gracie and Lori is about to give birth, how can I tell Daryl I'm pregnant, oh god.

I tried calming myself down, dreading having to tell him, tell any of them, what am I supposed to do. I take a deep breath and place my hand on my stomach trying to accept that I am pregnant.

Sighing I lean my head back against the wall so many thoughts going through my head, my mind racing, I take a deep breath trying to figure out how am I going to tell him.

**Thank you all who read this and just so you know I am going to get started on season three very soon it's going to be called behind iron bars. **

**Hope all of you have enjoyed this and will read the next part. **

**Reviews all always appreciated.**


End file.
